Skylights that can open are known. The most commonly used skylights which can be open are hinged and permit one side of the skylight to be pivoted upwards about 9 inches or less. U.S. Pat. No. 3,465,483, however, permits the skylight to be moved off the opening in the roof sing an electric motor mounted on, and moving with, the skylight.